


Never to be Returned

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco loves Hermione but not returned, F/M, One Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in love, a love he knows will never be returned. The object of his affections – one Miss Hermione Granger, the girlfriend of his arch enemy, Harry Potter.





	

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**5** **th** **September 1996**

I will admit it now, even though I have insulted her on more than one occasion, even though I keep calling her a Mudblood, I love Hermione Granger. It is a fact that I love her, as I try my best not to let my fellow snakes attack her.

I know Daphne Greengrass would murder the bookworm, given half a chance, but I have to use my power as the "Prince of Slytherin" to get the rest of Slytherin not to bother her. There is only one problem though with my love for Hermione Granger, well apart from the fact that she is a Mud-Muggleborn, but she is dating Harry Potter.

Saint Potter, the bane of my existence is dating the girl I am in love with. It's not fair you know, not being able to be with her, but I know that otherwise I would end up getting attacked by my father, should I ever date Hermione Granger.

As I sit in the Great Hall, I watch as Potter kisses the girl I am in love with, getting wolf whistles from his admirers, but I get nothing, nothing apart from a contract with Pansy Parkinson, a contract that I inherited from my bloody father.

I will always have that love for Hermione Granger, a love that is never to be returned.


End file.
